We All Have A Choice
by Crystal Myrror
Summary: Harry Potter is in Slytherin but nevertheless people still expect him to kill the Dark Lord but what they didn't know is that Harry has a crush on him. Slytherin!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Snape is not prejudiced against any houses.... Maybe against Gryffindors more. He is just his normal self with the snarky attitude.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. does.

We All Have a Choice

Everyone has a choice but what makes them feel as if they have no choice is the fact that if they choose the other choice, they hurt their loved ones. For Harry Potter, people might say that he has no choice but to save the Wizarding World and defeat Voldermort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle but Harry doesn't want to ever do that and so he rebelled. All Harry Potter wanted is to live normally; learn spells, grow up to be a healer. More importantly, have the courage to confess to his crush that he's been drooling over but that just isn't possible. Not only is he the enemy of the whole fucked-up Wizarding World but he also killed Harry's parents so why does he lust over him?

_This is just great… Detention with Snivellus Snape. Not to mention Draco and Blaise's fight giving me a headache. Parkinson's also annoying me to the edge of hell or worse, I'm already in it, _Harry thought. Harry looked at his watch and cursed as he realized that he is late for detention by five minutes. He hurried to the dungeons and entered Snape's bat cave. "Ever heard of knocking Potter?" He said venomly. "10 points for barging in a professor's room and another 10 points for arriving late to detention, Mr. Potter." He sneered. Harry rolled my eyes, seeing as the point means nothing to me. Snape went to a portrait on the corner of his cave and mentioned a password. The door swung open and he entered. _What the fuck is he pulling? _Harry though suspiciously_. _"Well come in boy, I don't have all night unlike you who have oh-so-much free time." Harry glared at him right after he turned his back but entered nonetheless.

_Not bad for an old bat; his room's sparkling but his attitude so need a polish. _The wall is made out of carved stone. On it you could see a portrait of someone resembling Snape. Next to it is another portrait with a pretty lady but she didn't catch Harry's interest for he was gay. The floor is carpeted with burgundy-violet posh carpet. The thing that caught Harry's eyes is the Dark Mark on Snape's arm. "Potter, do you fancy my lord Voldermort?" Harry snapped his head to look at Snape as he asked the question while panic ran through his head and his eyes showed the obvious answer. "I see. You just answered my question." Snape sneered. "May I ask why?" Snape questioned coolly. "I don't know what you're talking about. Why the fuck would I like Tom? Harry gasped as he realized he just called Voldermort Tom. He flushed deep red as he gave his secret away. Snape smirked and said, "5 points for bad language and you suck at lying, Potter. I've seen you stare at my lord when you think no one is looking and I can assure you, it was not out of hate." Harry looked down embarrassed as his eyes start too water. "So what? It's not like he's gonna start to like me. Why are we even talking about this?" Snape sighed heavily. "I think you should go visit him." Harry looked at Snape with disgust and said, "So he can kill me?" Harry turned around and started to run to the door with tears running down his cheeks.

"Harry, wait!" Harry stared at _Severus _incredulously. "Did you just call me Harry?" _Severus_'s cheek was a bit coloured instead of the pale ghost color. "Brat. Never mind that. Trust me on this. Will you pay a visit to Voldermort already?" Harry didn't flinch like everyone did when hearing You-Know-Who's name. He huffed while nodding and muttered, "On one condition, no wands. Okay _Severus_?" Severus glared at him and nodded nonetheless. "Come back tomorrow night, boy." Harry frowned upon being called boy. He rolled his eye, "Don't call me boy. It brings bad memories. Call me Harry, Severus." He murmured loud enough for Severus to barely hear. He raised his eyebrow and decided that he already put Harry in enough predicaments. Harry looked at Severus and both of them made a silent agreement to meet in the dungeons tomorrow night at the same time. Harry turned to leave and said, "Night, Severus." He felt the need to say that and was actually surprised he answered. "Good night, Harry." He left the dungeons and was shocked it has been an hour since he entered Severus's bat ca— room.

Harry went straight to the Slytherin dorms and mentioned 'Mon chevalier dans l'armure brillante' as the password. He rolled his eyes thinking that whoever came up with that password is some blind fantasy romantic person. The portrait swung open and he went into the Slytherin common room and sat in front of the hearth trying to warm up from being in the cold, bleak dungeon. Harry reminisces on his 16-year-old life while staring at the blazing fire. The Dursleys made him their slave and the things they did to him were unspeakable with only the scars all around his body to sound. Especially Dudley fucking Dursley who laid his hand on places where he didn't want it to be. The worst was him. The others just gave him hard chores but they never physically abused him. Then when he entered Hogwarts, that became his refuge but during the holidays, he had to go back there and endure the wrath of Dudley. The he met Lisa Reinhardt; one of the girls in his muggle neighborhood who helped him through Dudley's abusing habits. They tried fending Dudley off Harry but it became worst instead. Lisa ended with a fractured arm and Harry like always became a punching bag.

When he entered Hogwarts, he made another friend which is Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince of Slytherin and made his first enemy also on the first and guess who? The Weasel. He was then sorted into Slytherin and Harry just couldn't figure out why the Great Hall was all silent. until someone told him Voldermort was from Slytherin and he also killed Harry's parents. Strangely enough, he felt nothing, not remorse or anger nor happiness so he said the only thing that occupied his sole mind, "SO?" When they heard this, the shocked yet happy Slytherins started to applause for Harry.

As beautiful as Draco was, Harry just couldn't see him as more than a close dear friend or a brother. Draco was not-so-surprisingly smart. He taught Harry from Potions to Divination and Harry in turn played Match Maker and got Blaise and Draco together. Draco, Harry and Blaise are considered the top student of Hogwarts. They were smart and attractive but because everyone knew Blaise and Draco was gay, they went after Harry who was also gay but no one knew about his preferences except for Draco and of course Draco couldn't keep anything from his boyfriend so Blaise also knows. Draco just let his Malfoy mask down in front of Harry and Blaise.

Draco is actually nice and part of the reason he is so rude is because he's a Malfoy and the other reason is because he says things without thinking even if he means well. This is why he unknowingly hurts other people's feelings until they shed a tear. Blaise and Harry are trying very hard to teach him how to speak well. Now they are in the fourth year, Draco also changing bit by bit but his Malfoy mask never comes down except when danger strikes either Harry or Blaise. Even though they have done so much for Harry, he never once told them who he liked especially not when Draco mentioned that he has no interest in becoming a Death Eater and he doesn't like but he doesn't hate Voldermort either. Draco just thought it was best not to get in his way if he favored his life.

Harry was snapped out of his trance when he noticed a presence coming down the stairs. He gripped his wand without a second thought. He heard a voice coming from the top of the staircase saying, "Harry, relax. It's me, Draco." Harry sighed and released his wand from his grasp. Draco came down wearing silk green pajama with a green-silver bracelet identical to Blaise's ones. "Dray, right now I'm wondering if you can read minds." Harry mused. Draco looked at him dumbly and said, "I understand you too much. That's why." Harry rolled his eyes and thought if he should tell Draco about his crush.

Harry fumbled with the hem of his robe while arguing mentally with himself if he should tell Draco about his crush.

"Um, Draco…" Harry started. Draco's eyes instantly focused at him. "Harry, what's wrong? The only time you say my name is when you're telling me something extremely important." Harry looked sheepishly at him and said, "You know me too well." His expression turned serious. "I want to meet the Dark Lord." Draco growled in annoyance but still said, "If you wish but what do you need me for?" Harry started again. "I'm not finish yet. It's because I like him."

Draco gaped at him and sighed, "I knew it!" Harry looked at him questioningly. Now it was Draco's turn to fumble with his robe.

Please Review! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

The Past 1

Harry lied on the big green couch near the hearth in the Slytherin common room. He put one arm underneath his head while his back faces the hearth. He repeated his conversation with Draco a moment ago in his head.

_"Um, Draco…" Harry started. Draco's eyes instantly focused at him. "Harry, what's wrong? The only time you say my name is when you're telling me something extremely important." Harry looked sheepishly at him and said, "You know me too well." His expression turned serious. "I want to meet the Dark Lord." Draco growled in annoyance but still said, "If you wish but what do you need me for?" Harry started again. "I'm not finish yet. It's because I like him."_

_Draco gaped at him and sighed, "I knew it!" Harry looked at him questioningly. Now it was Draco's turn to fumble with his robe. He slowly crept to the couch and plopped himself on it trying to dally. "I think I would like some milkshake in the kitchen. Do you want to come?" Draco tried to dally some more while Harry tried to figure out why Draco was being weird until he finally got the gist of it. "Draco, tell me or I swear I'll make your life a living hell!" Draco wanted to retort back but something in Harry's eyes made him stop. "Well you know how some of us are junior un-branded DE"- this is the part where Draco looks at Harry to see if he understands and once Harry rolled his eyes, Draco continued-" and we sometimes have DE meetings… yeah. The Dark Lord found a way to get into your dreams and it just happens to be you were having a very… erotic dream about him."_

_Then Draco explained that all the DE members laughed with humor as soon as they saw their little Savior- Harry glared at him- was being dominated by the Dark Lord. They presumed that Voldermort sent Harry all the images and messed his mind up but in truth he was quite surprised but masked it pretty quickly. Dray said that the only one noticed was Severus, Blaise and him and possibly Lucius. Then Draco talked a bit with Blaise and thought that maybe Harry likes the Dark Lord too so they started to focus on Harry. They saw it. The lust clouding Harry's eyes when Voldermort attacked Hoggsmeade. So they just had to tell Draco's godfather which is Severus._

Has it really been that obvious? Harry wondered. It all started when he heard Dumbledore cackling how he saw how scared Harry was when he came to Hogwarts. How right he was to put Harry in a wizard-hating family. It would make Dumbles look like his savior when Harry came to Hogwarts. From then on, Harry resolved to make him pay when the time is right.

_I guess it started earlier this year,_ Harry thought. During the Tri-Wizard Tournament's Yule Ball. The night before the maze event was the Yule Ball, he had a dream about meeting Voldermort at the grave in Little Hangleton. Needless to say, Voldermort looked… good. Okay, more than good. He has broad muscled shoulders which could be faintly seen through the no-sleeve cotton shirt. The leather pants he was wearing hugged his ass pretty tight. Voldermort has a pale complexion which made his red amber eyes stand out pretty nicely. He had his jet black hair in a ponytail with two small braids on the side. In all, Voldermort looked smoking hot. That wasn't all. The way he ordered the minion Death Eaters made Harry felt wanted to be dominated by him. Harry never did like to be controlled but that night he wouldn't mind at all if the Dark Lord did it.

Harry wondered what Voldermort's intention is as he is slightly demented and crazy. He wonders what it would be like to be his right-hand man both in politics and life. He wonders what will piss and egg Tom off enough to crush his cool demeanor but not enough for him to say Avada Kedavra. He wonders if Tom celebrates Christmas and Easter. He wonders if Tom lives in a big manor or a small cottage that has a basement where he could hold DE meetings. He wondered if Tom has house elves to serve him. Harry wondered a lot of things that night. Harry also wondered what it will be like to be his consort and be held in Tom's arms.

As Harry began to wonder all these questions, he realized it might never come true as Tom will never fall for a kid like him but then again, Harry hadn't been a kid since he was one. Most importantly, they are enemies so there is just no way for Tom to like him, right?

*************

Hey guys! You know, when I started writing this story, I thought, 'This is completely bollocks. I wonder whatever made me write again after 3 years of no yaoi.' Then I remembered that I spent 2 weeks alone at the villa I was staying at which is near a forest. Seeing all the comments and people putting it in their fav list made me realize that my effort hasn't been going to waste so thank you.

Makurayami Ookami: Thanks for subscribing to my story and the comment. Your username seems familiar. Have you been on Aarinfantasy?

animehphantom: Thanks for subscribing to the story and for the comment! I will definitely write more since my birthday's spirit is kicking in!

ams71080: Thanks for commenting and subscribing to my story. Intriguing, huh? Never knew I still had the knack for it after taking such a long break from writing. Thanks Amber.

Jacamar: Thanks for putting up with the story even though it somehow isn't detailed. I was planning to reflect the past in the 2nd and 3rd chapter and possibly 4th on the how's and why's Harry might like Voldermort.

ladyjr16, panther73110, sexyhermit, TheLittleBlackDog, xxxLonely Shadowxxx, Dragon Ruler 06, Shannara Slytherin, Yahari, summar, drakegray, Icy-Serene, Jully Reed, ChakraSwirls, moonjess, RavenRed, laisidhiel, : Thanks for subscribing to my story.

ValeryaPotter: Thanks for subscribing and putting it as your fav story. I'm glad you love it.

94505gt94fr7p, summar, CrowNoYami, angle wings, Eluluu: Thanks for putting the story in your fav list.

T-TrainOrTurkey: Thanks for subscribing to my story and I'm glad you like it and don't worry I'll update soon.

vampiregoth28: Thanks for subscribing the story and of course I'll continue the story since you asked so nicely.

Tina109: Thanks for the commenting, subscribing, putting this story in your fav list and putting me in your fav author list. Phew, glad I managed to put that in a sentence.

sexy fox 101: Thanks for the commenting, subscribing, putting this story in your fav list and putting me in your fav author list. I'm glad I have a fan after only one chapter. That was a lot of yes's.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. does.

Warning: Major OOC for Lucius and maybe Draco. Depends. Like father like son.

We All Have a Choice

As Harry began to wonder all these questions, he realized it might never come true as Tom will never fall for a kid like him but then again, Harry hadn't been a kid since he was one. Most importantly, they are enemies so there is just no way for Tom to like him, right?

***Harry's PoV***

Why is my life so screwed? Nothing about me is ever normal and it's not even my fault. The scar, the powerful magic in my core…none of them is my doing. My relatives abused me because of my magic. People never stopped seeing me as The-Boy-Who-Lived and even after 5 years they never did but the hushed whispers were tuned down.

AND why, of all the people in the world, do I just have to like the person who is destined to kill me?? All this thinking is making me dizzy. Plus, I'm meeting Tom tonight. Sigh.

I sat on the bench near the Quidditch pitch and looked up. The sun and I are pretty similar. They carry the burden of the world just like I do but the sun is pretty critical. They shine when they are being seen but drop the façade when the clouds cover it. This is the most serene place in Hogwarts besides the lake. But the lake is freezing cold.

I wanted to cry but I haven't in ages because all of the tears have dried up. It doesn't matter whether it's tears of joy or sadness or pain. They never come out, not even with onions. I laughed mockingly at my luck.

I heard leaves rustling from behind. Oh you have got to be kidding me! Tell me this person isn't going to ambush or ask for my signature. Who is this stupid person? On days where I want to rest, I just have to be disturbed. Do I have a big sign on my head saying 'Available' that I'm not aware of? The footsteps became louder as it came closer.

I counted in my head to have patience for this dumbo. 1…2…3…4…5…

Not so suddenly, I feel a hand tapping my shoulder and I turned around to prepare for a stuttering girl but was met by an older version of Draco.

I smiled painfully wide at him and tried to be civil. He returned the smile with a toothy grin. I can't help but snicker at the resemblance between Draco and Lucius. I can bet that he likes hot chocolate drink just like Draco.

"Hi Harry. Why so gloomy on a sunny day?" He quipped.

"Hi Mr Malfoy. Are you looking for Draco?" I asked.

"Nuh uh…! Sev told me that you're meeting Tom tonight. Are ya nervous?" I suddenly laughed.

He looked around confused. He frowned, "What did I say?" "You're like a carbon copy of Draco. Only you look older." Lucius smirked.

"Excuse me?" He put his hand on his heart. "For your knowledge, Draco is my carbon copy, not the other way around. I mean do you know who taught him that pure chocolate drinks are the best." He said haughtily. I knew it.

I snorted ungentlemanly and started laughing loudly. Lucius caught onto the laughing bug and he started laughing too. We laughed until our tummies hurt.

"Oh well. At any rate, welcome to the family Harry." Huh? I looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about Lucius?" "I have a feeling Tom will accept you as a friend… or lover." He whispered softly the last part but I still caught it.

I smiled sadly knowing that Lucius only wanted to comfort me and not make me all jittery. It's going to be a long day.

***General PoV***

There was that one time though that caused for Harry to understand Voldemort. This shone a new light in Harry's prospect. Harry did not possess the diary for a long time but he still made use of it.

That diary was Tom Riddle's. Harry would ask questions and he sometimes would get a reply. In only a couple of days, Harry felt as if he knew the man since Harry was born.

He decided that Voldemort is just a slightly demented and crazy version of Tom Riddle. He now knew the reason why he turned out like this. Harry's hatred for Muggles and his unfair upbringing doesn't even compare to the painful childhood of Tom Riddle… if he even had one.

Hey guys. It's 10 am in the morning when I finished this. I shouldn't be waking up for another 4 hours. I'm exhausted. I'm happy though. School's shut down for a week due to swine flu. I appreciate everyone who reviewed and putting it in their alert thing and favourites and also people who put me as their favourite author even though I can't write sh**. Pardon the language. Hope you like it. Lastly, sorry for complaining but school's a bi**h.


End file.
